Un beau soir de mai
by White Assassin
Summary: Rien de tel qu'un bon bain quand on est fatigué... Mais à deux c'est encore mieux ;p // EdEnvy


**Un beau soir de Mai**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : _FMA_

**Genre** : Humor – Romance – One-Shot - Yaoi

**Résumé** : Rien de tel qu'un bon bain quand on est fatigué.... Mais à deux, c'est encore mieux ;p // EdEnvy

**Note** : Encore un autre de mes délires sous forme de One-shot, parce que les cours de mathématiques ça inspire énormément (**Ed** : _Et si tu bossais un peu?_ **Mwa** : _Et moi je te dis mer... Hem._). J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que ça mettra de la bonne humeur dans votre journée XD Allez, Enjoy!!

* * *

- Aaah....

Edward soupira une énième fois en laissant l'air frais de ce beau soir de Mai caresser son visage. Accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le jeune alchimiste se remettait des émotions de la journée. En effet, celle-ci avait été mouvementée. Surtout pour lui, en fait.

- Si seulement cet abruti de colonel se mettait à bosser sérieusement...

Et oui, vous l'aurez compris, Edward parlait effectivement de Roy Mustang.

- Ce qu'il peut être chiant...

Edward marqua une pause.

- Non, en fait, c'est pire que ça, je crois.

Vous me direz, pourquoi tant d'amertume contre ce pauvre colonel qui n'avait rien demandé à personne -excepté de faire le boulot à sa place-? La raison était simple : parce que ''y'a trop de boulot et que ça me prend la tête''. C'était la première phrase que dit l'alchimiste de flamme quand il vit la montagne de paperasse amenée par Riza et tous ses autres subordonnés, et c'est également la première qu'Edward l'entendit prononcer. Malheureusement, la seconde fut : ''Si seulement ça pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts!-, que le colonel joignit, bien évidemment, au dit claquement sonore. Manque de bol, il avait encore ses gants. Voilà comment le bureau du colonel avait explosé, et comment Edward avait passé sa journée à aider Roy à tout remettre en ordre, bien qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Je devrais être payé en heures sup' pour ça... maugréa Edward en grimaçant.

Le jeune alchimiste se dit qu'il se vengerait de son supérieur un jour ou l'autre (autrement dit le lendemain), et, énervé, claqua la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait la rue quelques secondes plus tôt, sans réellement la fermée.

- Même quand il est pas là, il trouve le moyen de me faire chier!! s'écria Edward en sortant de sa chambre en martelant le sol.

Alphonse, dans la pièce adjacente, entendant le pas léger de son frère, lui demanda où il allait d'un pas si pressé. Ce à quoi l'alchimiste répondit :

- 'Prendre un bain! 'Crevé!

Alphonse, rassuré que son frère ne se rende pas chez Mustang pour lui dire sa façon de penser, descendit à la cuisine pour nourrir les 26... Non, 27 chats, qu'il avait recueilli le jour même.  
Edward, quant à lui, une fois après avoir claqué la porte de la salle de bain, s'être défait sa natte, s'être déshabillé et s'être fait coulé un bain, rentra dans ce dernier en s'exclamant :

- Ah! J'vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu!

Le jeune alchimiste ferma les yeux un moment, tout en laissant pendre son bras sur le rebord de la baignoire, et profita enfin du premier instant de détente de sa journée. La chaleur du bain et de la pièce l'enveloppaient à présent, et l'alchimiste se dit qu'il existait des joies bien simples dans la vie.

- Fuwaaaa..... J'ai un de ses coups de pompe...... dit Edward tout en baillant.

Le blondinet, fatigué, se laissa lentement couler dans l'eau chaude et rassurante, si bien que sa tête dépassait à peine la surface de l'eau, laissant seulement apercevoir des mèches de cheveux dorées flotter à l'air libre. Soudain, un claquement sonore se fit entendre (même assez fort pour qu'Ed puisse l'entendre sous l'eau).

- Hmm...??

Edward sortit précipitamment la tête de l'eau, se demandant ce qui était l'origine de ce bruit, et appela en crachant de l'eau (_Nda : Trop la classe, Ed, trop la classe..._) :

- Al... Cw'est twouah?

- .....

- Al?

Edward se frotta les yeux pour en enlever l'eau qui s'y étais sournoisement glisser et regarda en direction de la porte. Il aurait pourtant juré que celle-ci avait claqué.

- J'ai dû rêver....

L'alchimiste se dit qu'il devait sûrement être resté un peu trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude, et que ça lui créait des hallucinations auditives. Il détourna son regard de la porte quand une voix lui demanda :

- Alors, elle est bonne?

Deuxième hallucination auditive. Accompagnée d'une visuelle, aussi. Bah oui, parce que ça pouvait pas être Envy qui était accroupi près de la baignoire en train de le fixer.

- Je bosse trop.... Je commence à délirer.... soupira Edward en fermant les yeux, espérant faire disparaître l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

- Dis, ça te gènes pas si je rentre dans l'eau?

Edward rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il se les frotta également plusieurs fois, puis, après avoir constaté que l'image d'Envy qui le fixait avec de grands yeux ne disparaissait pas, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas une hallucination.

- ...........................................................................

- Alô, Edo-kun, tu m'entends?

Neurone 1, neurone 2, vous êtes demandé au cerveau d'Ed pour vous brancher. Attention.... Connexion!!!

- KESKETUFOULATWOUAH???????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed se leva précipitamment de la baignoire devant Envy, qui, surpris, resta accroupi et qui, avec un sourire en coin, ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

- Je vois que la proportionnalité s'applique partout...

Edward mit environ 7 secondes pour comprendre. A la huitième, il trouva judicieux d'attraper la serviette la plus proche et d'en recouvrir ce qu'il fallait, tandis que le pauvre homonculus affichait une mine déconfite :

- T'es fâché?

Edward sortit en vitesse de la baignoire et recula le plus possible. Il aurait bien voulu sortir de la pièce, mais Envy, qui s'était remis debout, lui en bloquait l'issue. Edward beugla :

- MAIS-MAIS-MAIS....!!!!! PAR OU T'ES RENTRE???!!

- Bah... De fenêtre. (**Mwa** : _Comment ça j'ai piqué la réplique de Lin Yao? Meuh nan, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer?_)

Edward se rappela alors qu'il l'avait effectivement mal fermée. Mais il reprit, toujours avec autant de décibels (_Nda : Bouchez-vous les oreilles, ça gueule..._) :

- ET JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ MOI?!!!

Envy s'écria joyeusement :

- Ben j'avais envie de me baigner avec toi!!!

Il ajouta, avec les mêmes yeux que ceux du Chat Potté de Shrek :

- Je peux pas?

Edward, toujours tenant la serviette qui le protégeait des regards indécents de son ennemi, demanda, mi inquiet, mi terrifié :

- Envy... Tu... Tu te sens bien?

- Vooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Cri qu'Envy joignit à une magnifique tentative d'enlacement du pauvre blondinet. Edward, horrifié cette fois, recula le plus loin possible de l'homonculus, si bien qu'il tomba à la renverse... Dans la baignoire. Erreur fatale.

- Ah? T'es d'accord alors?! YEEEEEEEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Je peux honnêtement vous dire qu'Edward faisait alors la même tête que lorsqu'il a foiré sa transmutation humaine. Surtout quand Envy se déshabilla et lui sauta dessus, encore plus lorsque l'homonculus lui arracha le seul bout de tissu qui le protégeait encore -la serviette-, et encore davantage quand lui, pauvre jeune alchimiste innocent, fut maintenu de force dans l'eau.

- POURQUOI TU T'ES DESSAPÉ????????!!!!!!!!! beugla Edward.

Edward, agrippé au rebord de la baignoire, cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'homonculus, et était tellement paniqué qu'il en oubliait qu'il avait un automail à transmuter pour se défendre.

- Mais euuuuh, Edo-kun, laisse-moi te laveeeeer!!

- JAMAIS!!!!!!!!!!

Envy attrapa un savon et commença à frotter Ed en chantonnant (**Envy** : _A la fin de cette histoire, t'es morte_. **Mwa** : _Euh... Hem. Patapé._ **Ed** : _Je pourrai t'aider, Envy?_ **Mwa** : _Vous vous liguez contre moi?!! O.O'''''''''''_). Les idées du pauvre alchimiste de métal se bousculaient à un rythme effréné. C'était quoi ce délire??!!! Encore le coup des pancakes???!!! Non... Envy n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Remarque, le jour des pancakes non plus, mais là, c'était largement plus flagrant.

- Allez! Je vais te laver devant maintenant!!!! s'écria joyeusement Envy.

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il se mette à hurler :

- Non... Non! Non!! NON! NON!!!! NONONONONONONON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Usant de toutes ses forces pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son ennemi, Edward ne réussit qu'à tomber hors de la baignoire la tête la première, suivit d'Envy qui était resté accroché au pauvre alchimiste. De l'eau se répandit partout autour d'eux deux, se rajoutant au fait qu'ils étaient déjà couverts de savons et entourés d'une multitude de bulles. Tout à coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Alphonse, qui, attiré par le bruit, était accouru à toute vitesse.

- Ed?!!! Ca v...

Le pauvre petit frère resta coi devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses pauvres yeux innocents : son frère, nu comme un verre, était allongé de tout son long sur le carrelage, tandis que l'homonculus, nu lui aussi, était étalé sur le pauvre alchimiste, avec une main là où il ne fallait pas. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux frères, tandis qu'Envy, lui, rigolait avec un air niais. Edward bégaya, un air suppliant :

- A-Al...

Ce à quoi Alphonse répondit immédiatement, avec une vois légèrement tremblante... :

- Je vous laisse finir.

...Avant de se retourner et de claquer la porte, laissant l'homonculus et son frère en tête à tête. Edward, muet, restait comme un imbécile le bras tendu et tremblant vers l'emplacement où se trouvait son petit frère quelques secondes plus tôt. Maintenant, le pauvre blondinet affichait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Non........................

Envy, lui s'écria :

- CHOUETTE!!!!

Tandis qu'Edward hurla :

- AAAL!!! AL!!!! C'EST UNE AFFREUSE MÉPRISE!!!! VIENS M'AIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais l'intéressé était déjà partit. Trop choqué.  
Après ce cri de désespoir, Edward se retourna lentement, pour se retrouver fixé intensément par deux yeux d'améthyste perçants. Les membres et la bouche tremblante, son effroit ne fit qu'augmenter quand Envy susurra avec un sourire tout sauf rassurant :

- Crois-moi, on va bien s'amuser.

* * *

A quelques lieues de chez les frères Elric, dans une demeure perdue en pleine forêt, une discussion forte intéressante avait également lieu :

- Greed, tu n'aurais pas vu Envy?

- Non. Et toi, Lust, t'aurais pas vu mes bouteilles de rhum?

- Non.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, peu avant d'être brisé par Greed :

- Non.... Non! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'est ainsi qu'en une seule nuit, les habitants de Central furent réveillé deux fois : une fois par Edward, et une fois par Greed.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Encore une fanfic complètement débile qui se termine xD J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée ;p  
Comme quoi, même les homonculus peuvent êtres bourrés.  
Voilou, j'ai plus grand chose à dire, alors bisouX à tous mes lecteurs (j'attends vos reviews avec impatience), et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic ;p (Si je suis encore vivante d'ici-là, car je vois venir vers moi en courant quelque chose de petit et de blond, et quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un palmier.... OMG... Ils sont armés O.O''''')

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
